Distant Sun
by theloneangel
Summary: He would always look for her. And everytime he did, he would break her heart. Every step he took to Kikyo, it was away from her. Can a song bring them back together? Or will they be separated for good? InuXKag Song Fic


note- i on't own inuyasha or this song! it's Distant Sun by Lacuna Coil

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every night it was the same. Every God forsaken time the darkness claimed the skies of the feudal era it would always happen. He would always look to the skies to find any trace of his old love. And every time her heart would sink even further. ' Damn you Kikyo... ' Kagome thought to herself as she looked upon Inuyasha who was sitting in his tree with a far off look in his eyes.

Don't get her wrong. She didn't hate Kikyo. She was jealous, jealous that she had the one thing she wanted most...Inuyasha's heart. Kagome hugged herself as she watched the flames from the fire dance together as one. Shippou who was fast asleep curled up next to her, a pleasant look on his face. Sango looked at Kagome from the opposite side of the fire, a pure look of concern is her eyes. Kagome was her best friend, and she would kill anyone who hurt her, and right now, Inuyasha was on her hit list. " Kagome are you ok? " Sango asked.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and said, " Yeah i'm fine. I think I'm going to go on a walk. "

Kagome got up and walked into the darkness of the forest.

Sango looked at Miroku who sitting next to her and said, " You think we should follow her? "

Miroku solemly shook his head. " She needs to be alone to grieve, so let us do that for her. " Miroku said as he looked at the spot where Kagome sat.

Two seconds later there was a squeel and a slap. The sound of this made the silver haired hanyou jump out of his dream like state.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked up to the sky. Not really looking for anything at all. He merely admires the beauty of the stars, they shine when all other lights fail. He did this every night, the sight of the stars calmed him greatly and allowed him to think. Though he was more than sure that Kagome assumed he was looking for any trace of Kikyo. This, however, wasn't true. This was his only time to think about who he wanted to be with.

Of course he loved Kikyou, but that's just it, he LOVED her. There was nothing more to it. He no longer felt passion for the dead miko like he used to. His passion had just went to someone else. It belonged to a girl who lived in the future. She had long black wavy locks, chocolate brown eyes, and the corny school girl outfit he would always see her in. Not to mention she is less than graceful. But he loved that about her.

Ok now he was sure he loved Kagome thanks to his thinking time. But did she love him?

A squeel and a smack made it's way to his ears. Inuyasha jumped and looked down to find Sango standing above a cowering Miroku who ha a huge red mark on his cheek.

But where was Kagome?

Why wasn't she here?

Where did she go?

" Hey Sango! Where's Kagome? " Inuyasha yelled down at the youkai slayer.

" She went walking! " Sango yelled back.

' Walking huh? She knows better than to go out alone. ' Inuyasha thought as he got up and jumped off the tree and ran into the forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she lay in a field of grass. She looked up to the sky and wondered what Inuyasha was doing at that very moment. " God I'm stupid. Why must I love someone who can't and won't love me back? " Kagome said to herself as she sat up.

Kagome then opened her mouth and began to sing. Singing was her passion, and it was the only thing that would console her when her heart would fail her.

_We're never been apart  
The day has come  
I'm feeling that your sun  
Shines away from me_

It was true. Before Kikyo they were inseparable. But when she was brought back from the dead, Inuyasha was fading away from her.

_Tease me  
Holding my hands you smile again  
I couldn't see you away from me  
I do realize it now_

Living in me  
You are living in me

You are living in me 

He is falling away from her. It seems like every step he took to Kikyo, it was away from her. And the more steps he took, the more he was away from her grasp.

_I feel you by my side  
Your living soul wants to run away with me  
Inside of me_

And now  
Will something happen to me?  
How did I lose my guide?  
You left me all alone 

He was leaving her along. He left her out in the cold, to fend for herself, with nothing but a broken heart. ' Love sucks... ' Kagome thought bitterly.

_But now it is to late  
I know it is natural but now  
What can I do without your presence here?  
A never-ending pain_

Living in me

You are living in me  
  
It was a neverending stab of pain that greated her whenever he went to see Kikyo. And she always had to play the nice girl and not say anything. What can she do? She can't play the jealous girlfriend because he was never hers.

_I feel you by my side  
Your living soul wants to run away with me  
Inside of me_

I feel you by my side  
And I'm sure that I can't forget you  
You are inside of me

You are inside of me 

Kagome stopped singing and buried her face in her hands. She was such an indiot, to ever think he'd be interested in her. To think he'd ever love her.

" Kagome? " a familiar voice called out.

' Oh crap. ' Kagome thought as she took her face out of her hands and looked up.

Golden eyes looked back at her. ' My my this must be my lucky night. ' Kagome thought sarcastically.

Inuyasha walked to her side and sat down. An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two. Neither of them wanting to say anything. Kagome sucked in some air and decided to wreck the silence.

" What do you want Inuyasha? " Kagome asked, sadness in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her with such sadness and regret in his eyes. ' Why is he so sad? ' Kagome thought to herself.

" I wanted to say I'm sorry that I've treated you like shit all this time. I'm sorry that I didn't see what I had in front of me all along. " Inuyasha said with such raw emotion.

Kagome sat dumbly.

What was he trying to say?

" I'm not a moron Kagome. I know that song was about us. At how stupid I've been acting since Kikyo was brought back from the dead. And I know that every step I took to Kikyo, it was away from you. And I know that I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry it took me all this time to realize what I want. " Inuyasha said.

And tilted her head to the side and said, " What do you want then Inuyasha? "

" You. " Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome was dumbstruck. " Me? " she said in a shocked tone.

" I love you Kagome, not Kikyou. I love how clutsy you are, I love how your nose twitches when you get angry, I love how kind you are, I love everything about you. " Inuyasha said with such intensity.

Kagome sat for a moment, letting it all sink in, he told her loved her and now it was her turn she took a deep breath, then she said, " I love you too my dumb hanyou. " Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled and said, " Really? "

" Really really. " Kagome replied.

Inuyasha then leaned in and captured Kagome's lips in a chaste kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. They held eachother so tight, afraid that this was a dream that they would wake up from. But all of this was real.

The stars watched with delight and danced in the sky to celebrate. Love really is the greatest thing in the world.

_The End_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you liked it!


End file.
